Thalia Grace: SuperNatural Hunter
by SpottedSOS
Summary: Thalia Grace isn't you average punk-rocker. She was born into a world of demons, where the only rule is the strong prey on the weak. But a demon killed the ones she loved, and now she's on a quest to kill Luke Castellan, once and for all. But once (if she does) kill him, will the nightmare of the Chaos end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…

I woke up this morning. Like a typical person. I got dressed this morning. Sort of like a typical person. I spiked up my hair this morning. Like a regular punk/goth person. But then I went on to the balcony of my apartment, and slaughtered a vampire this morning. NOT like a typical person.

My name is Thalia Grace, and I'm a SuperNatural Hunter. My specialty is Vampires, but that doesn't stop me from brutally murdering any other demon that's in my way. But, back to this morning.

Powdery red dust showered everywhere. After a while, you got used to the smell, but how was I supposed to explain this to my friend Annabeth Chase, who didn't know ANYTHING about the Chaos. If you haven't guessed, the Chaos was the SuperNatural world I was telling you about.

"Darn it!" I refrained myself from swearing. I didn't want the family across the hall complaining. I hate huge clean-up jobs. But if I didn't clean it up fast, Annabeth could be put into the mental house and I could have more demons on my tail. I could usually take them on, but sometimes it's hard being a Lone Hunter. I'll explain later.

I opened my bedroom closet to reveal my huge Lysol stash. That product some-how worked really well on Vampire guts. As I got to work on spraying and polishing the obsidian balcony floor, I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh crap." I said, standing up and slowly walking to my door. I glanced at my spiky alarm clock. 7:30. Annabeth wasn't supposed to come until 8:30. And usually she wouldn't show up an hour early.

The knock at the door wasn't going away. It was louder than ever, and I could feel my floor vibrating.

Only one person could have that super-strength. But I wasn't glad to see him.

"Come on in." I said, sounding more confident than I felt. I unsheathed my dagger. Of course I had some stakes as well, but my dagger was what I used with other demons.

I heard a noise. A _WHOOSH!_ noise. And that scared me. 15 seconds later, I saw him. His red eyes, the evil, taunting, smirk, and the scar. That I gave him.

"Long time, no see, Thalia Grace." He announced, smirking. I felt red with fury. I wanted to kill him right then and there, make him pay for what he did to Bianca. Make him pay for what he did to me. I wanted to banish Luke Castellan from this world.

I tried to talk. I did. I tried to scream at him, scar him again, burn him, scratch him, curse him, and kill him, once and for all.

But I couldn't. Because it was 8:30. And Annabeth Chase was knocking at my door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

I know you're probably confused. Don't worry. I was at one point too. But let me explain a few things.

Luke Castellan is a demon. I call him a devil. Most demons call him their master. He has a throne in the Chaos. See where I'm going?

Since Luke is REALLY powerfull, mortal time speeds up around him. Does that make sense?

Good. Now explain it to me.

Anyway, you probably want to know why I hate Luke. That morning, another reason was added to my list.

"Thalia? Are you in there?" Annabeth called. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to do. If I said yeah, but don't come in, she'd call the cops and another massacre would be my fault. But if I said yeah, come on in, she'd come on in and Luke would kill her. See my problem?

So I didn't talk. But I saw the door handle turn.

"No." I whispered. "Don't come in, Annabeth."

But, just my luck, she comes through the door, closes it, and then screams.

"Thalia? What's going on?" Annabeth said, looking more scared than she sounded.

I was about to tell her to run, but Luke was using a summoning spell. That little diva didn't wanna get his hands dirty, so he was calling upon one of his ugly friends to kill her (or me) for him.

So I hurled a silver dagger at him. In the shoulder, one of his weakest spots. It wasn't enough to kill him (sadly) but it would take care of him and his summoning spell for now.

He moaned in pain, trying to sound the alarm for the family across the hall. I could hear their footsteps, coming to their door. But then Luke touched his blood and spread it on Annabeth, who had fainted.

Another moment for Thalia to explain something. When a SuperNatural or demon dies, their blood/guts out in the open sounds the alarm for more beasties to come and attack. Sort of like a GPS, you get me?

But rubbing it on someone makes it dissolve into their skin. Making the victum have all the weaknesses of Luke, (Maybe a power or two) and have a demon GPS implanted in her skin. That's pretty bad.

"Crap." I said, wiping nervous sweat off my brow. "Come on Annie, please wake up."

Luke's smirk once again returned to his face. "Gonna protect her? Like Bianca?"

That made me really mad. "Someday I'll get you, Luke. Someday I will. And you're going to regret ever killing my sister."

"Sister?" He laughed. "She was just a girl you met on the streets, that you thought had the glow of life."

"She was my lieutenant." I said through clenched teeth. "And don't you talk about her like that! She would have one day killed you, making the Earth free from the Chaos." I got so mad at him, I pulled out a stake and and chucked it at him, almost perfect aim. But with lightning fast reflexes, he jumped up, and siwfted away, leaving only these haunting words:

_One shall triumph,  
One shall fail,  
The face of life is looking pale,  
One is ended, One has begun,  
The thread of fate has just been spun. _

I jumped at those words. They were part of an Ellafleur, a prophecy that told what a group of people's lives would be like. When I was a freaky little toddler, my father told me, "You shall be Ellafleured with the one you hate most." Very encouraging words, huh? But I needed to get Annabeth to a healer. And I knew just the right person…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's face was looking really pale, and she was starting to become even more limp than usual. I picked her up (Bridal Style) and tried to get to the door.

"Brad? Bust open the door to see what our crazy neighbor is doing now." Said Mrs. LoiFeild, the woman across the hall.

"Don't worry honey! I'm trying! She must have really locked this good, because it's taking longer than usual." Well, I did have 17 locks on there. But how did they get locked?

I couldn't get out my door. I couldn't jump (with Annabeth) out the window. So I tried to do one thing.

Whiske.

I started the wind spell I had memorized when I was little. Sadly, Luke could just Whiske anytime he wanted to.

You see, Whisking, is taking control of the Wind Sprits to blow you somewhere. Well, all I do is to say a spell or two, because my Dad is Zeus, master of Lightning. The wind spirits help him (And me) out a bit.

Luke, however, is the Lusper, or ruler, so he can just think to the wind demons _Hey, I'm your Lusper, get me back to my super important throne!_. It's highly annoying. Once I finished the spell, a gust of wind picked up around me. "Take me to Hazel Levisque, Healer and Huntress!" I called out just before the crazed family across the hall busted in. The wind blew me away through my balcony, fast. But then it got faster. The world was blowing by, lights flashing, cars honking, oh how I loved it! But strangely enough, if we went to slow, I saw that we were up so high, and I shrieked. I hated heights. Absolutely hated heights. In what seemed like 40 minutes, we got to 1458 Ruby Road. The wind slowly carried us down to the dim street. I didn't like this neighborhood so much. Too quiet for me, no rock music, sweet movie theaters, endless supplies of hair gel and Lysol… but it was a good place for a healer to live, momentarily. Hazel was ALWAYS moving around because every town some-time or another gets dangerous. But she kept on retreating to this spot. Whatever.

I moved from the road to the sidewalk in three quick steps. I walked towards the house, and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Frank? Are you in here?" I called. Frank Zhang owned this house, but he let Hazel stay here. It was probably because he had a crush on Hazel, but I let it slide. Besides, Hazel was more into healing, and her reflexes weren't as fast as Frank's.

"Yeah, I'm here. Who's out there?" Frank called in a scared tone. I laughed a little bit.

"You don't remember my voice? It's Thalia, now let me in, 'cause I need Hazel to help me and my friend." My laughing tone suddenly changed to a stern command when I noticed Annabeth getting heavier and her face was paler. Wait, wasn't there a line in the Ellafleur that said something like "The face of life is looking pale?" Maybe Annabeth is the one… but I better not jump to conclusions. Frank opened the door.

"C'mon in, Thalia. It might be a little hectic, we had a Vampire visit us."

"Oh, no problem. Where's Hazel?" I asked. Frank motioned to the courtyard.

"Oh… thanks Frank." I said as I opened the door. I went inside (or outside), taking the path to the treehouse. I couldn't climb up the ladder with Annabeth in my arms, so I shouted up to Hazel.

"Hazel! It's me, Thalia! I need your help!" I shouted, startling her.

"Thalia?" Hazel said as she peered over the edge. Her cocoa brown skin glowed, and her milk chocolate curly hair was put back into a frizzy ponytail. She beamed when she saw me.

"Can you levitate her up there so I can climb the ladder?" I called up.

Hazel closed her eyes and murmured the levitation spell. Annabeth slowly drifted up out of my arms and into the tree house. I climbed the ladder right after her, making it into the spacious tree house.

There were chocolates and crepes and cheese… it looked like a buffet line! Then, were Hazel's healing utensils, including herbs and potions. There were three cots up here. Then there was an iPod. It was on pause right now, thankfully. We wouldn't want to wake Annabeth up the hard way. Hazel 'dropped' Annabeth down onto a cot. She gathered up her healing whatevers and set them down on the ground near the cot. She picked up a silver cloth and slowly waved it over Annabeth's forehead. After a minute or two, the cloth turned a purpleish-pink.

"Good" Hazel sighed. I must have looked confused, because Hazel laughed and said. "She's just recovering from shock of Luke's blood. It might take her a while to wake up."

"Will she have any of Luke's powers?" I asked.

"I don't know. But she'll only have one of his weaknesses." Hazel said.

"Good." I said. But this wasn't news to smile about. She had that signal. But if she has Luke's powers, than she might b chosen as the Lacthura, the queen of the demons. The transformation from human to demon is very painful, let me tell you that. I didn't want that to happen to Annabeth. But I still needed one more answer…

"Does she have the glow of life?" I whispered, afraid to know the answer.

"No." Hazel said, but still looked troubled. "She has the curse of death."


End file.
